Firefighters normally need to carry heavy tools and equipment going into a hazardous environment in a building fire, for instance. Usually the load of the tools and equipment is so heavy that it must be notably split and divided up, resulting in cumbersome practices and substantially large teams to carry the requisite tools. Specifically, these tools are related to forced entry tools, entryway retention tools such as door wedges, flow path blocking devices such as canvases with fire mitigation properties and alarm systems that are separate and disparate conventionally. Presently, most smoke blocking devices are designed to fit a door or window of a building using support frames. More specifically this type of device does not include a door jam to keep the door open while providing the smoke blocking function. Thus, this design requires the door to be removed before installing the support frame and the smoke blocking device. Additionally, a horizontal bar is often required to be installed on the upper portion of the opening for hanging the canvas, which presents a hazard to the firefighters going through the blockage canvas. Another problem with this type of smoke blocking device is that there is no lighting providing for either the interior or emergency egress. Furthermore, most smoke blocking devices are bulky and large presenting additional challenge for firefighters to carry and store on their engines.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a solution to the aforementioned problems. The present invention is an apparatus that produces a combination of a forced entry tool, a flow path blocking device, a tarp covering a patient's fluids, and a carrier for the rescuers to efficiently transport the injured during a traffic collision. The present invention includes a canvas that may be wrapped and secured around a plurality of telescoping rods that constitute a bar jam. Additionally, the present invention comprises a bar jam that is conveniently installed at the very top of an opening, which eliminates the hazard that firefighters and/or rescuers may hit their heads going through the blocked opening. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a door wedge attached to the bar jam, when affixed, operates as a forced entry and when removed, operates as an entryway retention tool or door jam. Furthermore, the apparatus may operate as an indicator/alarm system through a plurality of lights and audio system secured to the bottom edge of the canvas that are both activated by a plurality of buttons that may aid in navigating an area with obscuring conditions such as smoke and the like. By centralizing the aforementioned system to the bar jam and subsequently the canvas, the present invention provides an apparatus that conglomerates the requisite tools of a firefighter or emergency responder in a hazardous environment including a forced entry tool, an entryway retention tool, a flow path alteration tool, and an indication and/or alert system to aid in navigation and response of rapid intervention crews. The present invention can be used as a tarp and a patient carrier. More specifically, a rescuer and/or emergency responder can use the present invention as a tarp to cover a patient or an injured person to provide protections for themselves from infection from the patient's body fluids such as blood, vomit, etc. Subsequently, the rescuer and/or emergency responder can use the present invention to carry the patient as a safe transportation tool. In a traffic collision, for instance, rescuer and/or emergency responder can use the present invention as a door prying tool, and then as a tarp to cover the injured person for protection. Further, the present invention provides lighting for the rescuer to see by the feet when the patient is trapped in their vehicle.